At Will
by Cheska
Summary: One whom finds herself torn into two worlds, her home and another. But she must choose one and only one or finds herself into the makurayami total darkness. Redone, and with an alt. ending. Complete. HiiroUsagi, or MamoruUsagi.
1. Default Chapter

Title: At Will  
Author: Cheska  
E-mail Address:   
Rating: PG? Not all that certain.

Disclaimer: Do you think a gal like me would ever rise as high as  
those two owners of GW and SM? I think not, so don't even think I'd  
be able to claim 'em.

Author's Notes: At first this was going to be a bit angsty but...it  
turned out happy. At least that is what I want to believe.

I split this one-shot into two parts, because when I re-did the story, it was too lengthy for my taste. I hope you don't mind. I will also add an alternative ending, one where Usagi chose to return home. 

""""""""""""

It rained that day. Drops of water falling relentlessly on the cold, hard ground. Falling over and on top of houses, buildings, everything...

Thunder and lightning flashed and roared over the terrain. And in the midst of this natural phenomenon, a figure wearing nothing more than shorts and a sweater ran. Her long, wet golden hair set on two buns resembling meatballs trailing behind her back. And as she ran, her cerulean blue eyes shimmered with fear as the continuous sounds of thunder clapped in the dark sky. With each flash of lightning and sound of thunder, she winced but refused to back down. She needed find shelter, and fast.

(Just a little more. It's not far now...) She chanted, hope and desperation welling within her.

Rounding another corner, she continued to run, never hesitant, never slowing. And as she increased her pace, her heart beat wondrously. Her breathing grew shallower, and her throat was crying out with release from the pain of running at such a fast pace, but she refused to slow down. She was so close to her destination.

There!

Simply two building away and across the street, she spotted the building she needed to reach. Without hesitation, she began to cross the street.

(Almost there...)

Her hair whipping wildly behind her, her eyes straight forward, the girl pressed on. Soon, soon she would be with her friends and her family. They could be together during this downpour. She would feel safe with them, happy... content.

Her footsteps padded on the ground, mingling with the small pool of water that began to form from the unrelenting rain.

(Soon...)

Midway through the street, a truck came racing by. And all she saw was the blazing light from the truck's headlights, and a loud sound. Turning her head, her eyes widened as she froze – shock and awe overwhelmed her. Her feet refused to move, her body refused to respond. All she could do was stand there, and stare – her pupils beginning to dilate.

Beep! Beep!

"Usagi!!"

"Usa!"

"Usako..."

The words sounded faint in her ears, blurring together with the echoing sounds of the horn from the truck. The sounds _ringing_ in her ears, playing over and over in her mind.

"""""""""""""

Beep! Beep!

The screeching tires came over, hitting her prone form on the barren street. This time, there were no sounds of her friends' voices nor her parents.

Instead of the truck that approached her, it was a black jaguar. And as she fell down, everything became hazy as a figure exited the car, making its way towards her. She couldn't make out who it was, nor did she care. As the figure drew closer, darkness consumed her. And with each step the figure took, her memories went along with it as they began to fade away, replaced by nothingness.

""""""""""""

Beep! Beep!

Instead of the loud, harsh cry of the truck's horn it was replaced by the pacing tone of a heartbeat on a monitor. Usagi's still form laid on the white sheets of the hospital bed. Her hair no longer in its twin buns, but loose and displayed on the bed. Her cheeks no longer rosy, but pale and appearing lifeless. An oxygen tank sat next to the bed, a cord and an oxygen mask on her face with a white bandage on her forehead, and left arm. It didn't stop there, as wires encircled her body, leading to more seemingly important contraptions.

"I can't bear to see her like this," Ami veered her head to the side.

"I never saw this coming..." Rei asserted.

"Neither did I," a new voice intruded on the group.

"Setsuna!" all the females in the room turned around to face the Guardian of Time and Space.

"What did you say?" Mamoru inquired, coming from behind the ageless woman.

"I didn't see this coming, not until now..." Setsuna bowed her head, revealing her expression of defeat and regret, as she allowed the others to know of her failure of guarding the princess.

"Do you know what will happen?" Minako's voice wavered.

"...I don't know. It's up to her from now on. Her fate alone lines in her hands. It is her will, and hers alone..." Setsuna forced herself to straighten up, putting up a brave front one more time as she addressed the others.

And as her words made themselves known, silence reigned.

"Tell me doctor, will my girl be alright – will she be okay?" Tsukino Kenji, father of Tsukino Usagi, interrogated the male doctor in front of the Tsukino family.

"I apologize for the fate that befell your daughter, Tsukino-san. However, the results were not what I would say the best. There was much damage done to your daughter. The truck... did not stop in time..." the doctor carefully stated.

"I am not asking about the damn truck or about how she came to be this way! I am asking about the here and now. I want to know about her condition!" Kenji shouted.

"Kenji, please..." Tsukino Ikuko placed a firm hand on her husband's arm, stopping him from overreacting.

He relaxed and turned his head aside.

"You must feel horrible about your daughter's condition. Usagi is..." the doctor began.

"Please, tell us..." Ikuko pressed.

"Your daughter's injuries are healing quickly. However, I am afraid to say that she is in a coma..." the doctor revealed.

"A coma...? Will she wake up?" Ikuko placed a hand over her mouth, her eyes beginning to shine with worry and fear.

"That's the problem, we don't know. It is up to Usagi from now on, whether or not to come back..." the doctor stated.

"Usagi..." Ikuko placed her head on her husband's shoulder, and cried.

""""""""""""

"Who do you think she is?" a voice questioned from somewhere far away.

(Where am I? Those voices...it sounds... uncommon to me. I don't think I know them, do I? How did I get here?)

"I don't know, he found her. Days ago – remember?" another voice answered.

(There's more? How many are there?)

"She's a babe! Don't you think so?" a cheerful voice commented nearby.

(The voices, they sound closer now. There are three, I think...)

"Maxwell!! Quit it, can't you see the onna is comatose?!" another shouted, and a whack was heard.

"Itai! That hurt, Wu-man!" murmured the one called Maxwell.

"It's Wufei! W-U-F-E-I!"

"Yeah, yeah... whatever."

"Maxwell..." Wufei's voice sounded challenging, and tense.

"You guys, please! We have a guest..." the second voice she heard earlier sounded reasonable and calm.

A click of a gun was heard.

"Omae o korosu," a new monotone voice entered the room.

"...hey, Hiiro! Heheh..." Maxwell's tone, holding a touch of worry.

"Put the gun away, please..." the reasonable one pleaded.

(This group is weird. How did I end up here? They said they found me, but where are my friends? Friends? I have those, don't I? And where am I...? The last thing I remember was...)

(I can't remember, but I know this is not where I belong! Right?)

"Hey, she's moving!" Maxwell cried out, excited.

The girl groaned as she struggled to wake up.

(What's happening? My body is protesting against movement...)

She opened her eyes. Upon opening them, she used up most of her strength to push her body up in a sitting position, but someone forced her to lie back down.

"You really shouldn't, miss. You're in a bad state after your run-in with Hiiro's car," the reasonable one's voice told her.

She looked up, and stared at a platinum haired teenager with blue eyes. In her opinion, he was about seventeen years of age.

"The person in the car, is he okay?" she asked.

Duo blinked whilst the others showed their own way of reacting to the girl's question. Quatre blinked, much like Duo, before regaining his dignity and turning it into a small smile. Wufei smirked in amusement, while Trowa and Hiiro remained stoic.

"Maybe you should see for yourself, he's right there..." the reasonable, calm, and caring boy of the five turned and pointed. Standing in the corner of the room was a boy with unruly brown hair, and Prussian blue eyes. And as his eyes fell to hers, she felt uncomfortable yet calm with something unexplainable in there too. It made her feel reassurance, but it was still not something she could quite comprehend.

"I'm glad that you're alright," she whispered, and she fell back on the pillow.

"I don't see why you're worrying over him. You should be worrying over yourself, onna..." the one she recalled in her mind as Wufei.

She beamed a small smile over to him, but remained where she was. Wufei wore a white shirt, and black jeans. His hair was in a tight ponytail that reached the nape of his neck, and his eyes were blazing with the color of char coal black. Although he wore a grim expression on his face, it was clear that there was amusement dancing in the center of his black eyes.

"Hey babe, the name's..." Duo was about to introduce himself.

"Maxwell, right?" she faintly stated.

"Err...not exactly, but how did you know that name?" Duo demanded in a nice, but uncertain way.

"I overheard you all talk while you thought I was still unconscious," she replied.

"Oh, well, the name's Duo. Duo Maxwell," Duo winked, a grin on his easy-going face.

His eyes were the color of indigo blue, and his hair was fixed in a long braid that reached to his waist. And as she laid there, observing the teenager, she knew that he would be fun to be around and the easiest out of everyone to befriend.

"Might as well introduce myself to you onna, the name's..." Wufei began.

"Wufei," Wufei and the girl both stated, followed by a giggle from the girl.

"Guess you heard that too..." Duo sweat dropped.

"I'm Quatre Raberba Winner," Quatre smiled.

"Trowa Barton," Trowa stated, indifferent judging by the tone of his voice alone.

The one named Trowa appeared to be older than the others, appearing to be nineteen or eighteen. His serious expression and mysterious aura made her feel uneasy around him. However, she knew in her heart that she could rely on the young man if it came to life or death. His hair was brown, with bangs covering one side of his eyes. With the one visible eye that she could see, his eye was the color of dark green.

Continuing her observation, she saw that he wore a black turtleneck and blue jeans, and stood as the tallest of the group.

"Hiiro Yuy," Hiiro grunted from his position.

"Nice to meet you all..." she beamed, before deciding to ask, "Do you know where I am?"

"Well you're over at Australia on Earth in Quatre's house," blurted Duo, and was met with death glares from the others, excluding Quatre who appeared embarrassed.

"Australia...? How did I get here?" she frowned.

"Well you were found in Australia crossing a street in the middle of a storm in the middle of the night. Don't you remember?" Duo stated in a off-hand manner.

"I remember... that it was raining hard with thunder and lightning. I was crossing the street to go home, when I heard the honking of a horn... bright lights were coming closer... and then... I couldn't move. So I stayed where I was, waiting. After that, nothing. Next thing I now, I'm here," she revealed and then paused.

"It's weird, I don't remember being in Australia. I believe that I was somewhere else, somewhere far. And the call of my friends, they were crying out for me – at least I think they were my friends..." she continued.

"Not in Australia, huh? Weird..." Duo commented.

"There was no one around that night. It was just you and me," Hiiro stated.

"Oh..." she bowed her head in sadness.

(I know that they were there. I couldn't see them, but I heard their voices so clearly. And it wasn't Hiiro's car, it was supposed to be a truck. What does this mean? That all this time, I imagined this? No, it can't be. Everything was so real...)

"Who are you, anyways? You know us, but we don't know you," Duo interrogated.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is...is..." she suddenly frowned, struggling to recover her name.

(My name... this can't be! I know I have a name. I refuse to go like this. I must have a name...) she struggled, fighting back her tears.

"You do remember, don't you?" Wufei quirked an eye while Trowa studied the young one's face.

(Those voices, they were shouting out something. Was it my name?) the teenager's mind whirled.

"I do. My name is Usagi," Usagi felt relieved, glad that she remembered.

"I'm glad that you're alright, Usagi," Quatre smiled.

"Thank you for saving me. Thank you, everyone," Usagi said in gratitude as she nodded her head towards them.

"Well your condition is improving Usagi, why don't you stay here until you're healed?" Quatre offered.

"Is that alright with everyone? I don't want to be a burden," Usagi felt worry well up at the idea of intruding upon these people.

"That's completely fine, Usagi. You're hurt from the accident. So it's our duty to see you back to full strength, and then we'll find your way back," Duo intercepted with a nod of agreement from Quatre.

"If you're sure..." Usagi uneasily said.

"Just say yes, onna!" Wufei growled out.

A sudden smile lit her uneasy face, and Usagi nodded her head in happiness, "Okay, yes!"

"Well then, you should get some rest," Quatre suggested.

"Thank you, again," Usagi yawned out, feeling sleep reaching out and embrace her, once again.

"No problem, Usagi..." Duo's voice sounded faint within her ears as sleep overtook her.

""""""""""

Usagi's mind was hazy, her blue eyes opening slowly only to be faced with darkness. The ceiling was white and bare, unfamiliar inside her mind. A faint smell of medicine reached her nose, mingling with the smell of a myriad of flowers.

Groggily, Usagi adjusted her head and saw several roses, and baby's breath. On the other side lay tulips and violets. Several balloons floated on either side of the bed.

Just then she realized she had an IV and oxygen mask on her face and arm, wires were also embedded into her body leading to a heart monitor.

(I'm in a hospital...) Usagi noted before her eyes fell shut.

As darkness overcame her, the line fell flat.

"Room 107 has a flat line!"

"The name of the patient?"

"Tsukino Usagi."

"Get the supplies! Quickly! And call the doctor!"

""""""""""

Blink. Blink.

"Ugh...what time is it?" Usagi groaned aloud as she turned her head sideways, trying to reach for the alarm clock she usually kept next to her bedside table. But instead of the expected object, she was met with nothing but empty air.

"Huh?"

Struggling to get up, she found out she was still too weak.

(How can that be? I usually heal in a day's time, don't I? That's strange.)

"Seems like you're not doing too well yet, Usagi," a familiar voice chuckled from the doorway.

Blinking in confusion, the familiarity finally sank in, and Usagi grinned at the unexpected visitor. A boy with long brown hair tied in a braid was leaning against the doorway, wearing a black priest-like outfit and a cross dangling around his neck. His merry indigo blue eyes stared at her, matching her grin.

"Morning Duo, I hope you slept well," Usagi greeted as she managed a sitting position after a series of attempts.

"You too, Usagi," Duo nodded and stepped inside to sit on a vacant chair beside her bed.

"Oh, hey! Usagi, breakfast will come by in a few minutes. The others have already eaten, so we'll send you your breakfast in awhile," Duo recalled.

"You didn't have to, I could have come down, if you had woken me up."

"You're the guest, remember? Besides, you're in no condition to get up. Quatre's sister said that your ribs are bruised from the collision, and your leg is sprained. It seems that your wound on your forehead is healing nicely, and left arm is already better!"

"How long was I out?"

"Let's see, before you woke up – I would say about one week, perhaps two," Duo placed his arm behind his head, a sweat drop forming.

"That's a long time. I only thought it was just a day or two."

Duo shrugged, and continued leaning against his chair.

"When do you think I'll be able to get out of this bed?"

"In three days, minimum," Duo guessed.

Just then a knock sounded on the door, revealing Quatre's guardian, Rashid, with a plate full of steaming hot food. The waft of breakfast met her smiling face, and Usagi beckoned the man to come closer.

"Thank you, sir..." Usagi said, and Duo took the plate while a servant came in with a small table and placed it beside Usagi's bed. Duo then placed the food on top while Rashid arranged the necessary utensils, before leaving with a hasty good-bye, and a curt nod.

"He seems... distant," Usagi frowned.

"Don't worry about it, it's morning and there aren't that many morning people," Duo waved it off.

"If you say so..." Serenity shrugged and picked up her fork and spoon, staring at it for a moment.

(It's odd... I remember using – chopsticks?) Usagi inwardly noted, and tested it out as she used the fork to pick up the piece of sausage, and plopped it into her mouth.

"Yummy!" Usagi grinned, and began to eat at a faster pace.

"Woah, you eat as fast as me!" Duo dropped his mouth in awe, gaping at the blond before him.

When breakfast was done, Usagi leaned back on her bed, and fell silent. Duo was just content at being right beside her, observing the blond with a small smile.

"Duo?" Usagi broke the lingering silence with the sound of her melodious voice.

Duo nodded, signaling that he was listening.

"Have you ever felt that you belong somewhere else? That even though you're in this world, with people all around you – real and living – you feel that you don't really belong? That you know that somewhere out there, there's another world crying out to you, waiting for you..." Usagi murmured.

Duo narrowed his eyes, trying to understand before finally nodding his head.

"Yeah, I feel that sometimes, but not anymore," Duo answered.

"Why is that?" Usagi studied his serious expression.

"I have the others to keep that out of my mind. Long ago, I felt that I didn't belong, but then I met the others, and it simply... faded away," Duo grinned.

"I wonder if I'll ever find my way," Usagi smiled lightly, resting her head against the pillows.

Duo got up from his seat and prepared to leave, when Usagi called out his name. Turning his head, Usagi was looking back at him.

"Do you think I'll find my home again?" Usagi asked.

"Sure you will," Duo smiled in assurance and left the room.

"""""""""""""""

A month had passed since the initial meeting between Usagi and the Gundam pilots. During that span of time, the pilots had not revealed their secrets to the blond girl as to who they really were, and neither did Usagi. Despite both sides keeping their secrets to themselves, they got along and managed to develop a close relationship to one another. They had even considered themselves a family.

"Hey, you guys, I'm back!" Usagi shouted aloud as she stepped inside the large mansion, draping her book bag over her shoulder.

"Rashid, where are they?" Usagi asked the familiar Maguanac upon her entrance.

"I believe that they are at the library."

"Thanks!" Usagi said in gratitude before hurrying up the long flight of stairs.

""""""""""

"What?! You mean after all this time, we still haven't found out where her home is?" Duo shouted, his voice echoing across the corridor.

"Calm down, I'm sure that Hiiro can find it," Quatre stated, oozing out a trusting, calm demeanor.

"It's been a month, Quatre. And Hiiro has looked everywhere, including inside the government files. If Hiiro can't find her, I don't know what to say...If Perfect Soldier can find any of us from 30 minutes to one day, then how is it that he can't find a simple background information on Usagi?" Duo questioned.

"I don't know, it's like she's from another world," Quatre responded with a heavy sigh.

"Do we tell her?" Wufei asked.

"...no. Let her be happy, she's better this way," Trowa answered for them.

"Yes. A depressed bunny is not a good thing," Duo agreed.

Upon hearing the conversation, Usagi began to walk away, hopefully unnoticed. However, Hiiro's eyes lingered on the doorway, and with his acute hearing, and eyesight he had noticed the small glimpse of Usagi's piece of hair turning away from the doorway. The Perfect Soldier stood up a few minutes later, and left the library.

"I don't know what to do. It's been awhile since I saw home," Usagi whispered aloud, her back slumping against the wall, her knees propped up to her chest.

"Just live, it's all you have left," Hiiro grunted.

"Live, just live..." Usagi sighed.

Thus, Hiiro left her.

As Usagi left the hallway to go to sleep, her mind drifted off to another world just as she expected. For the past month, Usagi found that every time she slept, her mind would wander off to another world. Another area, another...dimension.

Here, she would wake up to the same scene – a hospital.

(Is this...my home?)

Usagi struggled to get up, but her body refused to just like every other time. She could no longer speak nor move – her body prevented her.

For some reason, she did not worry about this. She simply disregarded it as nothing to panic about. Observing the area, she still smelled the sweet smell of the same flowers as last time. It's still cool and comfortable with the company of the balloons and flowers. But this time a change has occurred when Usagi found herself closing her eyes.

"I know you can hear me, hime," an intelligent, mysterious voice stated.

(That voice, so familiar. What's her name?)

"It's your choice, and yours alone on whether to return or not. You cannot stay in both worlds, you must choose."

(Both worlds? Yes, I live in two – don't I?)

"But before you leave, hear us out..." a new voice intruded, raspy from days, maybe weeks of crying. It sounded faint and feminine with years of knowledge and intelligence.

(What? Who...I just can't remember, anymore.) Usagi heaved a resentful sigh.

"We love you, we all do..." a new voice intruded with a touch of need, merriment and love laced within her words.

"Minako is right, Usagi. Return to us. Mamoru has been grieving for more than a month, wishing you would wake up. Without you, he's nothing. He's lost all will to live, and he's locked himself inside that apartment of his. It took all of us put together to finally get him to go outside just a few days ago. Your parents have been crying – even Shingo! Yes, your own brother. All of us are right here, waiting for you..." a fourth voice intervened.

"And hey, here's something Usa-chan. I heard Miss Haruna is worried! Can you believe that? When you didn't show up for school, she was worried. And when she heard what happened, she didn't know what to do. She even canceled homework and tests for the day to think, and mourn in silence," the one named Minako, piped up.

(They sound like they care...) Usagi noted, feeling sad yet happy at the same time.

"So Odango atama, wake up! Who will I fight with, and nag at for your lateness? Minako's been trying to fill in for that, but it's not the same," a fifth voice joked.

(She's familiar, as well...)

"As you all know, we care about you. You know what awaits you, if you choose to return. We shall await your decision, but time is running out. You must remember that. So choose," the same woman who spoke earlier finished, and then Usagi felt her body leaving that world to return for another.

"""""""""""

"She's in a coma, I can't believe this. For a little over a month, she hasn't awaken. And one time, she slipped," Ami choked out, fresh new tears falling from her blue eyes.

"She's been in another world, a world that must be worth something if she was about to lose herself to it," Minako uttered.

"I still don't understand this," Makoto shook her brown head.

"Usagi is in a state of decision, a place where she can choose between two worlds. Her own world, or the other. This coma...has left her where she can walk in another world, another dimension, if you will. I believe it is different from where her reality resides. If she does not choose in time, she will be forced to eternal death. Time is running out for her," Setsuna explained.

"How long does she have?" Rei asked.

"I don't know, but I do know this – if Usagi refuses to make her decision soon, something may happen to her," Setsuna's eyes flashed with sadness and regret.

"What will happen?" Ami asked hesitantly.

Setsuna bit her lip lightly, before heaving a big sigh and readying herself to answer the question.

"When a person lies in the brink of death within the depth of his or her soul, this person shall be in the state of decision. Forced to determine whether or not he or she dies. However, that is not what happened to our dear hime. Usagi is left between two worlds. In one world, she has what she has now. In the other, what she has been offered with. Our hime cannot choose both worlds. If Usagi doesn't choose one world, her soul will succumb to makurayami – total darkness. In this place, it will be what others have described as full darkness that embraces you into itself. No feelings, no love, no hate, just...indifference. An area where you are refused of anything, even light. Where you cannot even remember your name, age, or what you had in the past. This is total darkness, and this may be the fate that Usagi will lean towards, if she does not choose," Setsuna softly murmured.

With that said and done, Setsuna took one last glance at Usagi before walking off through the corridor, and away from the solemn appearance of the dark green hospital door that led to Usagi's room.

The other girls gazed downward, alone in their thoughts and feelings. Rei's head was downcast, her position facing towards the wall, and her arms crossed around herself. Ami was beside Rei, her head down, and her knuckles tightly fisted as a few tears escaped her eyes. Makoto leaned against the plastered bleached wall, her arms encircling her knees, drawn up to her chin. And beside Makoto was Minako, her legs lying limply on the tiles, her gaze forward and glazed with suppressed tears.

"Usagi..." Minako whispered softly, with so much emotion that it reduced her to tears.

"Usagi..." Minako repeated, her voice cracking as she cried for her friend, and her princess.

Around the corner, Mamoru stopped walking after hearing the discussion, and stood in his spot, an empty paper cup of coffee in his grasp. Upon hearing Setsuna's information about Usagi's condition, Mamoru felt an empty well inside his heart.

(Usako, would you really leave us? Leave us for that other world? Would you allow yourself to sink into that horrible fate of darkness?) Mamoru questioned inside his head.

His feet numbly led him to a trashcan where he dropped the empty cup. And after hearing the small thump of the cup landing at the bottom of the trashcan, Mamoru felt his heart skip a beat, and he headed back towards Usagi's room.

Each girl lost in their own thoughts, ignored Mamoru's presence. Rei thoughtlessly stepped aside, allowing Mamoru passage into the room. Wordlessly, Mamoru stepped forward and grasped the handle to the door, turning the handle before pushing the door open. Stepping inside, his eyes fell on the face of his love. His life. His being. His princess. Usagi.

Her face was not contorted with pain, anger, or fear. All there was was peace, tranquility, and happiness, making her face glow with youthful exuberance. His heart began to beat faster at the mere sight of her.

(How could I have been selfish earlier? Whatever decision you choose to make, whether it is with us or with the others...) Mamoru sat down beside her bed, grasping her hands in his. It felt warm and comforting, despite her condition.

"No matter what happens, I will support you, my princess. As long as your fate is not that of total darkness, I am content. If you decide to leave us for the other world, then it's fine with me. As long as you're safe, and you're happy with your life. Just live, Usako, just live..."

""""""""

Usagi gasped aloud as she raised herself with a jerk from the other realm. Her long blond hair was in disarray as she woke up, her body lined with sweat from the long, yet short 'dream'.

(I must choose...) Usagi reminded herself, and her eyes fell upon two delicate laces lying on the bedside table.

With a heavy heart, Usagi picked them up and got off the bed, preparing for the day ahead of her.

"Hey Usa!" Duo cheerfully called out as he came across Usagi.

Usagi didn't hear him and continued on, making her way pass the braided boy, but was stopped when strong arms grasped her shoulders.

"What's wrong?" Duo asked, concern laced in his voice.

"Huh?" Usagi blinked, finally realizing where she was. The first thing she noticed was Duo's silver cross, and then recognized who it was and where she was at.

"Duo..."

"Yeah, that's me. Usa, is something bothering you?"

"Bothering me? No...please, excuse me."

Usagi tried to release herself from him, but Duo refused to let go.

"Tell me, you can trust me, can't you?"

"But..."

(You must choose...) a faint voice echoed in her ears.

Closing her eyes, Usagi stepped closer to Duo and grabbed his arms for support from the memories of the dream. Duo held her, whispering words of comfort. As the last trace of the dream finally let go, Usagi pushed herself away from him.

"Thank you, Duo..." Usagi whispered, her eyes filled with loss and sadness.

Without another word, she darted off, disappearing down the corridor.

""""""""""""

(Where do I belong? Do I stay or leave? If I choose to leave this place, how do I go about it? Demo... I cannot remember _them_. Not a single one...) Usagi clutched her head, trying her best to sort her troubles, only to cause her more confusion.

"Onegai – _please_, tell me what to do," Usagi pleaded, her voice cracking, her willpower crumbling.

"All you can do is take what life offers you, Usagi. That is all that any one of us can do," a monotonic voice advised from the shadows.

"Hiiro, how long have you been there?" Usagi raised her head, tilting it to the side as she caught sight of his still form in the shadows.

"Hn." Hiiro grunted, pushing himself off of the corner to reveal himself.

"Tell me, Hiiro, what would you do? What would be the better option between continuing with an old life or taking up a new, possibly better life?" Usagi inquired, carefully displaying her situation.

Hiiro remained silent as he processed her information into his head. As he did so, he walked over to her form on the ground. His callous fingers winding up and placed under her chin, tilting it up so he could gaze and asses her cerulean blue eyes. And as he did so, he saw her eyes shining with hope, pleading and looking to him for guidance. She silently asked him, by her eyes alone, to give her an answer to her long-awaited question.

"This person, this position that you are in, is you, is it not?" Hiiro bluntly stated the obvious, instead of a questioning form.

Nodding dumbly, Usagi dropped her gaze.

"Don't you want to return home? Or is there a reason as to why you don't want to return?" Hiiro interrogated, his eyes fixed on her form.

"I have a hunch, but..."

"..."

"I'm not sure if I should go back."

"..."

"I can't remember who I am, all I know is my name, age..."

"You are who you are..."

"Hiiro?"

"Hn."

"If you were in my position, what would you do?"

"..."

"..."

"Take up what life has to offer you."

With his last words, he left her, leaving her alone in the still of the night. Usagi inwardly sighed before tilting her head to the spot that he previously vacated, and mulled over his words.

"What life has to offer, huh?"

Sighing aloud now, Usagi crouched down onto the ground, placing her head between her knees and continued with her musings.

"What do I do...?"

(You must choose.) the faint, distant voice reminded her.

"I must choose."

"""""""""""

Knock. Knock.

"Usagi? Dinner's ready." Quatre's polite words echoed through the closed door.

"..."

"Usagi?"

"I'm not hungry..."

"Are you sure?"

"..."

A sigh, and then, "Very well. If you are hungry later on, you can always come downstairs and ask the cook. Is that alright?"

Receiving no answer, Quatre reluctantly left the young girl alone with her thoughts.

(They tended to my wounds, when they could have left me to die. They sheltered me, when I could have fended for myself. They could have ignored me, yet they accepted me.)

(But what of my home? Those voices, they held so much sorrow in their hearts as they spoke. Wishing and hoping that I would awaken, that I may return to them. If I choose them, if I leave this place, if I return to my old life, what then? And Mamoru – is he my love? Do I, _should_ I, love him?)

Taking a lace off of her meatball hairstyle, her hair tumbled down in great waves over half of her body, while the other half remained in tact. Usagi fiddled with the velvety pink lace through her fingers, lost in thought.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice the niggling sensation of her eyelids drooping, fatigue catching up to her. All too soon, the blond teenager found herself succumbing to sleep. And as her cerulean blue eyes closed, the pink lace drifted through her fingers, drifting down to the comforters.

And as the pink lace settled on the comforters, so too did her other self as it fled from the confines of her mind, readying herself for another experience of her other home.

To be continued...

""""""""""""""""


	2. Chapter 2

Title: At Will  
Author: Cheska  
E-mail Address:   
Rating: PG? Not certain.

Disclaimer: Do you think a gal like me would ever rise as high as  
those two owners of GW and SM? I think not, so don't even think I'd  
be able to claim 'em.

Author's Notes: At first this was going to be a bit angsty but...it  
turned out happy. At least that is what I want to believe.

I split this one-shot into two parts, because when I re-did the story, it was too lengthy for my taste. I hope you don't mind. I will also add an alternative ending, one where Usagi chose to return home. 

""""""""""""

(I'm back at the hospital...)

An older man around his 20s sat beside her, his warm hands holding her right hand, his head bent forward, and his breathing soft and even. Taking the moment to observe him, Usagi noticed his messy midnight black hair with bangs covering his closed eyes. Obviously this guy was asleep. And as she studied the man awhile longer, she noticed that near her hand was an open locket. The locket was releasing waves of hypnotizing, tantalizingly sweet melodious music into her ears. As the song continued, she felt the effects of comfort, reassurance, and safety.

Somehow, she felt as if everything will be alright in the end.

As Usagi relished at the thought, images began to fill her senses. Before she knew what was happening, scenes began to filter through her mind.

Scenes of her past life – her life with these people, with this man beside herself right now.

Illustrations of herself, pictured with familiar faces. Herself dressed in a cognizant blue school uniform, her arms draped familiarly around two laughing, cheerful faces as she dragged them off to somewhere. Beside her feet was a black cat with a gold moon insignia. The cat's eyes filled with knowledge and love as it gazed up at her.

(Who is that cat? Her name, her name should be... Luna. Yes, Luna – my cat from before...)

Another flash of memories enveloped her, mixing with the new images that came to her mind.

An ancient palace on the grounds of the white moon.

Peaceful, tranquil, and radiant. Fireworks setting off into the starry night followed by gay laughter, dancing couples wearing formal gowns, and a beautiful, smiling Queen. A Queen with purple-white hair and fairy wings sitting on her throne, watching with kind eyes.

A princess and her prince dancing the night away, love evident in their eyes alone.

Another image sprang up.

A ruined kingdom, a dying Queen. Magic filling the air, sending everyone save one to a new time, a new world, a new future.

Two strangers meeting one another on the street – insults exchanged until the day that they realize their disguised love for one another.

Secret identities revealed, followed by confessions of love.

Saving lives, break-ups, difficulties one after the other. Overcoming obstacles until it led to a prosperous future.

The future – a glimpse of their future. Their future together as destiny will have them. Ruling as King and Queen of the New Crystal Tokyo.

Another flash, and it's back to the present. Beating the enemies that stand between them, and their possible future. Her dear friends by her side, sticking beside her through all the strife that they have faced. Feeling the comfort, confidence, and loyalty.

And then...

Usagi tried to shake herself away from these images that floated through her mind, but suddenly another one impaled her.

Midnight black hair, ocean blue eyes, and a grinning face. Red roses held up in front of her. A tuxedo. Accepting the rose as she stood in front of him, gazing up into ocean blue eyes filled with love and happiness.

(I love him. At least, in this world I do – but what is his name?)

As Usagi watched the scene, she saw herself smiling widely at him before thrusting herself to him, squealing in excitement – his name spouting from her mouth with so much enthusiasm and love.

(What did she say? I know that she said his name, but what is it?)

Another image.

The same man jumping down from a tree branch, executing a flip, and landing in front of herself. However, this time she wore an outfit – an odd one. The man was protecting her from a monster.

(He protects and loves her. In this... past life, he was a gentleman, a prince. His name is... Mamoru. I believe that would suit him. Yes, Mamoru...)

At that, the images vanished and she found herself still in the hospital. The locket remained open, playing the same song over and over, never ceasing.

"Usako, live...just live..." Mamoru murmured, still asleep, yet dreaming and thinking of her.

(Even in his dreams, he still thinks about me. This dimension must care – so much...) Usagi noted before sinking into darkness as she returned to the other world.

"""""""""""

Usagi woke up and noticed the lace sprawled on the comforter. Picking the article up, Usagi placed it on the night stand, and took off the other lace. Gazing at herself in the bureau, Usagi looked at herself and reflected back on the discoveries she has made.

"The other dimension, they care for me. However, I have also noticed the amount of weight that I carry on my shoulders should I return. Here, I can be normal, be myself. Quatre and the others, they would take care of me, and be my family, wouldn't they?" Usagi mused.

Deciding not to think about the matter any longer, Usagi opened the door and stepped outside. Her feet carrying her to a door farthest from her room. Not knowing what she was doing, Usagi opened it and stepped inside.

Instantly a click went off from a barrel of a gun. Shock and fear made its way through her veins, sending up warning signals down her spine.

It was dark in this room, pitch black but after a few seconds her eyes eventually adjusted and she began to notice a form take shape across from her.

"I...I..." Usagi trembled and stuttered.

"Usagi," the form mumbled to itself, the figure flipping the safety back on, and putting the gun away.

"Hiiro?" Usagi sighed out a relief as he simply gave a grunt in reply.

Sensing that everything was fine, her life no longer in danger, Usagi collapsed on the ground, trying to recover from her most recent experience. Hiiro then strolled over to her side, placing comforting arms around her shoulders as he tried to calm her down.

"Gomen nasai for scaring you," Hiiro tried to apologize, despite the fact that his tone never changed.

"You're not much for apologies are you, Hiiro?" Usagi smirked up at the 'Perfect Soldier'.

"Hn."

"It's okay, I'm not much for bravery," Usagi confessed, snuggling up to the warmth that Hiiro radiated.

"What are you doing out here?" Hiiro asked.

"..."

Noticing Usagi's uncomfortable silence, Hiiro tightened his grip around the girl's body, and craned his head downwards to look at her solemn eyes.

"It's about your decision," Hiiro concluded.

Usagi gave a wordless nod, leaning her head against his chest.

"What am I suppose to do?"

"It's your decision whether or not you leave."

"What about you guys?"

"What about us?"

"I-I don't know what's to become of you or me..."

Hiiro allowed himself a low chuckle, his voice deep and unprepared for such an uncharacteristic action that he hardly indulged in.

"We'll survive. We have for so many years. I'm sure we'll handle ourselves just fine without you in our lives."

"..."

"If...you do stay here, with us..."

At the sound of the alternative, Usagi's eyes became intensely trained on Hiiro, and she saw sincerity from his Prussian blue eyes.

"We would be grateful; I would be grateful."

"Why...what would cause all of you to be happy with me around?"

A smirk touched the corner of his lips. From the weeks that she has known the 'Perfect Soldier', they have not been close to each other. Yet from the past few days, he has revealed himself to her – more than she could ever hope for.

"You have given us life, a new perspective. It is because of that that we consider you as family, Usagi." Hiiro answered, his voice uncharacteristically soft to her ears.

Usagi widened her eyes, not expecting this answer or how he delivered it to her – his voice was so soft, filled with so much affection that it touched her heart.

(Family...)

Images of her little brother, her mother, and her father.

Pictures of her future self with Neo-King Endymion and Chibi Usa.

Her friends and the Starlights. Sailor Moon.

Shaking those images away, Usagi gazed up at Hiiro who still had yet to remove his arms draped around her torso. And as she looked at him, her mind drifted to more scenes and images that began to filter themselves into her mind.

Scenes of Duo being chased by Wufei.

Duo and herself together, playing small pranks, getting to know one another in the few weeks they have been together.

Duo greeting and accepting her so quickly.

Quatre being so kind and tending to her wounds.

Wufei accepting her in his own way. Although he still called her onna at times.

Trowa's silent, peaceful company.

All of them made her feel so complete. Even the Maguanacs, barring the fact that they were quite overprotective towards her.

"I recall my past – all of them. Earlier, I only had the slightest hunches as to who I was, but now... now I know everything."

"Do you want to return home? Do you want to go back to your old life?"

Usagi bent her head, resting on his chest.

Feeling his heartbeat, his even breathing, Usagi simply murmured, "Not yet, not just yet."

And so Hiiro stroked her hair, accepting her answer for now. And both of them continued in that fashion, in that same position throughout the night.

"""""""""

A few days later, Usagi's personality appeared to be less hectic than it had been a few days ago. She was more at ease with herself and her surroundings. However, from time to time she would become unusually silent. Her eyes would glaze over, as if she was deep in thought.

"What's wrong with Usagi?" Duo finally questioned the others.

"I don't know..." Quatre shook his head, his eyes filling up with worry.

"The onna's probably bothered about her old home," Wufei bluntly stated.

"Could that be it?" Duo asked the others.

"We should tell her," Trowa voiced aloud.

"Yeah, that we couldn't find her home..." Wufei agreed.

"And then where would she go?" Duo demanded, his eyes blazing.

"Here. She would always be welcome here. She could live here as she has been doing for the past month and a half..." Quatre suggested.

"Who's going to tell her?" Trowa wondered.

"I already have," Hiiro grunted out.

"Whaa...? When?" Duo took on a quizzical expression.

"Few days ago..."

"If you already told her she could stay here, why is she still depressed?" Duo pointed out.

"She's deciding," Wufei concluded.

"About what?" Quatre queried.

"Her choices." Hiiro answered, and abruptly left the room.

"""""""""

(You have to choose. You don't have much time left...) Usagi kept reminding herself.

She knew that time was running out, she had to decide whether it be today, tomorrow, or the day after. All she knew was that she had to decide by this week. And two days have already passed, leaving five days left. Only five days.

In one hand she could always return back home. Home where familiar faces would greet her. Home where her wonderful family would unconditionally love her no matter what.

She would be at a place where she would have quarrels with her little brother. She would be surrounded by her friends – loyal and true.

And when she felt herself drift off to sleep, she would catch glimpses of them, hear their comforting words, hear their encouragement.

They were waiting for her return. Her friends, and her beloved.

Her supposed beloved.

He had been visiting her constantly, his hands on top of hers – warm, strong, and comforting.

So many awaited her in the other life, and she had to protect that world. She was a long, lost princess reborn into the body of a normal teenager – she was a warrior. A warrior who fought for peace and love, who fought for the good of the others. Without her, what would happen in that world? Would they still be able to survive? And what would the others think?

The weight over her shoulders had never felt so heavy until now. What should she do?

Usagi sat there in the garden, flowers blossoming around her as the warmth of the sun gazed down and over her person – providing as much comfort to her as possible. Robbins, blue jays, and hummingbirds chirruped and flew by, passing over and around her as they went about their day. In their own way, the nature around her tried its best to relieve her of the stress that was unimaginably placed on her shoulders.

"Whether to leave or not..."

"What do you have back home?"

At the sound of the new voice, Usagi became startled and whirled around to face the intruder.

"Trowa..."

The brown haired, long banged teenager stood at the entrance of the garden, wearing his usual black turtleneck and blue jeans. The silent pilot casually walked over to her, gazing over the paraphernalia of flowers surrounding the golden haired teenager.

"Don't you think that your family will care, or your friends?" Trowa pointed out.

"I suppose they would, and the others – they would need me, wouldn't they?"

Trowa didn't respond.

"I have so many duties back home. As a student, as a dutiful sister, and all those responsibilities..." Usagi continued.

"Maybe we would be able to visit..." suggested a new visitor.

"I doubt it, Quatre. It's difficult to get to my world," Usagi wryly answered.

Trowa quirked an eyebrow.

"That is what I believe. After all, none of you have managed to find out where my home is. To my knowledge, the only reasonable answer would be that I belong somewhere else."

"Humph. You're talking nonsense, onna," Wufei grunted out.

"Perhaps," Usagi grinned, twirling a violet around her fingers.

"So does this mean you're going back home?" Duo questioned, his voice laced with sadness.

"I...haven't decided," Usagi regretfully informed.

"Whatever you decide, we'll support you," Quatre comfortably voiced aloud.

"Thank you..."

"""""""""""

(You must decide. Soon, soon total darkness will come...) a faint voice warned.

Usagi glared hard, contemplating between the two worlds. As no answer made itself present, Usagi pushed the covers off of her lithe form to go outdoors.

"Can't think?" Hiiro's words intruded the silence as the warm rays of Aurora's fingers touched the velvet black sky.

"I'm to decide by tonight or tomorrow morning," Usagi whispered.

Hiiro came up behind her, placing his arms almost hesitantly around her torso, drawing her close. His warm breath tingling against her cold skin, sending shivers down her spine.

"What is your will?" Hiiro's deep voice questioned, his lips so close to her ear.

Staring straight ahead, Usagi momentarily took in the lovely sight before memories returned to her.

Herself dressed in that particular attire that she used whilst fighting. She recalled herself gazing out at the endless span of the ocean, as sunlight came out to play. Her comrades sending out their support towards her after her loss.

She had prayed that day, hoping that her loved one, wherever he was, is safe.

Now here she was, with Hiiro. She knew that whatever she decided, she won't be alone.

If she was loved in both worlds, what is her will?

"I'll decide tonight, once the first star comes into view." Usagi proclaimed.

"Hn."

""""""""""""

"The makurayami is coming for her tonight, I am certain." Setsuna informed them.

"So she has to decide by today." Raye uttered, half-afraid, half-hopeful.

"How will we know on what she has decided? If she decides the other world, instead of this one?" Ami inquired.

"Her body will still be here, but her spirit will leave. And if that happens, her Silver Crystal will appear before us, and break..." Setsuna steadily said, forcing herself not to waver.

"I see," Ami nodded in understanding, fresh tears pouring forth at the mere thought of losing her friend.

"I can't bare the thought of being separated from her..." Minako voiced aloud, burying her face into her hands.

"It is by her will alone," Setsuna firmly stated, sitting down beside Usagi's prone form.

Her face had already begun to pale before their eyes as time passed with each hour.

"It is her own will..."

""""""""""

Usagi stopped herself in the hallway, clutching her head as memories became more detailed.

"Agh..." Usagi grunted, feeling the pull inside her chest.

(It's coming for me, whatever it is, it's consuming my soul...)

A few minutes later, the sensation passed away, and she was back to normal.

Eying the sky outside along with the time, Usagi walked towards her destination. It wouldn't be long before the first star would appear.

Along the way, she stopped herself as she noticed a portrait on the hallway. It was a portrait of herself and the pilots from two weeks ago, shortly after Ririna's visit to them in Australia.

Usagi grinned at the mere thought. Ririna was everything that the pilots had told her about. A 'stalker' was what Duo dubbed her. Despite their low comments about Ririna, Usagi found herself enjoying her company. Ririna had confided in Usagi, openly displaying her emotions about Hiiro. She stated that she loves him, and that was why she acted so...psychopathic.

(I admit that in the other world, I would be viewed in the same manner – with less animosity.) Usagi noted, and picked up her pace to get outside.

"They don't know what I'll decide, not yet..." Usagi confessed, taking one look at the mansion before walking away.

""""""""""""

Darkness swept over her, taking her within a pitch-black portal.

Flashes of lightning, booming thunder crashed close by. Steam rising beneath her feet followed by echoing screams.

"Where am I?"

"THIS IS WHAT IS KNOWN AS THE OUTER PLANE. YOUR DECISION SHALL TAKE PLACE HERE AND NOW, MORTAL." Mixed voices confronted her, coming from everywhere at once.

"Outer plane?"

"YES. NOW WHAT IS YOUR WILL? DECIDE NOW OR THE MAKURAYAMI SHALL TAKE YOU."

"What is this... makurayami?"

"TOTAL DARKNESS, GREATER THAN THE ABYS ITSELF. A PLACE WHERE NO EMOTIONS RESIDE, AND NO MEMORIES PASS BY."

"Total darkness," echoed the young teenager.

"NOW, WHAT IS YOUR WILL?"

"My will, my will is..." Usagi answered aloud, her last words cut off as a great wind enveloped her body, sucking it into darkness.

"IT HAS BEEN HEARD."

""""""""""""

Hiiro watched the rest of the stars come and rise, the moon shining brightly as ever amongst the dark sky. The others had seen this as well, and once all the stars arrived, they had left, alone with their thoughts.

"She made her decision," Wufei stated, and left for his room.

"I'll miss her," Duo confessed, brushing back his bangs, tightening his braid once before leaving as well.

"Hn." Hiiro shut his door and sat on his bed, but his senses soon perked up.

Clicking off the safety from his revolver, he pointed his trusty gun towards the foreigner. But as he squinted his eyes, he noticed that there was no one in the corner his senses picked up on.

"Remember your question to me earlier today – what is your will?" the sound of twinkling bells nearly giggled as it spoke into his ears.

Hiiro revealed a small smirk, but didn't budge from his spot, though he did lower his gun.

"Hn."

"Well, my will is..." Usagi leaned closer.

"..."

"...what you told me earlier. To take up what life has to offer me," Usagi then wrapped her arms around him, "And _this_ is what life offered me."

"I don't think I'm much of an offer," Hiiro grunted, his eyes twinkling.

"You? Who said you're the reason?" Usagi joked, a playful smile on her face.

Hiiro's eyes momentarily darkened as he glared at her, but just as quickly it dissolved. In its place was mischief as he soon had her in his arms, and kissed her. His warm, unbelievably smooth lips capturing hers. Caressing, teasing, and loving as he poured forth all the passion that he held in for her. The passion that he suppressed ever since he found her that rainy, stormy day. How he suppressed the feelings he held for her, for so many weeks – watching after her secretly and discreetly.

And as they kissed, memories of Usagi's past life left her, disappearing only to be replaced with her current situation. She now held only hopes for a new future, a new life, a new love, and new friends.

"""""""""""""

"Her body, it's glowing..." Makoto pointed out.

"She has made her decision," Setsuna voiced aloud, her tone holding much wisdom and knowledge.

A beam of light suddenly surrounded the lithe form, and from it her spirit left, hovering in the air. Its eyes opened, silently staring at all of them, lamentation and forgiveness being asked of them for her decision.

"We understand..." Ami choked out, her tears falling one by one.

The spirit extended its hands toward her, caressing her cheek before drawing away, and heading for Mamoru who stood quietly in the corner.

"Mamo-chan..."Usagi's spirit crooned, leaving one last kiss on his lips before it left with a small wave.

"Sayonara, minna..." the spirit began to glow, and took out the Silver Crystal, raising it over her head.

"Good-bye," Usagi's spirit departed, throwing the crystal down onto the ground, breaking into several pieces of rainbow-colored colors before they disappeared into a cloud of crystallized fragments.

"Good-bye, Usa..." Rei softly murmured along with the others.

"It is her will," Setsuna reminded them.

And with that, Usagi's lifeline ended with a long beep.

"""""""""""

"What do we do now?" Usagi questioned after they broke off for air.

Hiiro's Prussian blue eyes glinted with a sign of life in those usual dull pupils.

"Live, we just live..."

(Just live, Usako... just live.) the voice of Mamoru faintly echoing in the back of her hed.

(That voice, it's familiar to me, isn't it?)

(Sayonara...) the same deep voice echoed from within her mind.

(Sayonara, minna...) Usagi's last memory of her past life left her mind, and vanished.

Usagi snapped out of her reverie to take in the present time around her. Despite her past memories being replaced with a new one, she now has a new life to live.

"Hai, Hiio...hai."

The End.

"""""""""""""


	3. Alternative Chapter 2

Title: At Will  
Author: Cheska  
E-mail Address:   
Rating: PG? Not certain.

Disclaimer: Do you think a gal like me would ever rise as high as  
those two owners of GW and SM? I think not, so don't even think I'd  
be able to claim 'em.

Author's Notes: At first this was going to be a bit angsty but...it  
turned out happy. At least that is what I want to believe.

I split this one-shot into two parts, because when I re-did the story, it was too lengthy for my taste. I hope you don't mind.

Here's the _**alternative ending**_ for all of you. Not much changes, except for Usagi's choice. _If you already read the second half_, and do not want to re-read this whole thing, just go ahead and skip to the part a little bit after Usagi is in that weird world where she decides on things.

"""""""""""""

(I'm back at the hospital...)

An older man around his 20s sat beside her, his warm hands holding her right hand, his head bent forward, and his breathing soft and even. Taking the moment to observe him, Usagi noticed his messy midnight black hair with bangs covering his closed eyes. Obviously this guy was asleep. And as she studied the man awhile longer, she noticed that near her hand was an open locket. The locket was releasing waves of hypnotizing, tantalizingly sweet melodious music into her ears. As the song continued, she felt the effects of comfort, reassurance, and safety.

Somehow, she felt as if everything will be alright in the end.

As Usagi relished at the thought, images began to fill her senses. Before she knew what was happening, scenes began to filter through her mind.

Scenes of her past life – her life with these people, with this man beside herself right now.

Illustrations of herself, pictured with familiar faces. Herself dressed in a cognizant blue school uniform, her arms draped familiarly around two laughing, cheerful faces as she dragged them off to somewhere. Beside her feet was a black cat with a gold moon insignia. The cat's eyes filled with knowledge and love as it gazed up at her.

(Who is that cat? Her name, her name should be... Luna. Yes, Luna – my cat from before...)

Another flash of memories enveloped her, mixing with the new images that came to her mind.

An ancient palace on the grounds of the white moon.

Peaceful, tranquil, and radiant. Fireworks setting off into the starry night followed by gay laughter, dancing couples wearing formal gowns, and a beautiful, smiling Queen. A Queen with purple-white hair and fairy wings sitting on her throne, watching with kind eyes.

A princess and her prince dancing the night away, love evident in their eyes alone.

Another image sprang up.

A ruined kingdom, a dying Queen. Magic filling the air, sending everyone save one to a new time, a new world, a new future.

Two strangers meeting one another on the street – insults exchanged until the day that they realize their disguised love for one another.

Secret identities revealed, followed by confessions of love.

Saving lives, break-ups, difficulties one after the other. Overcoming obstacles until it led to a prosperous future.

The future – a glimpse of their future. Their future together as destiny will have them. Ruling as King and Queen of the New Crystal Tokyo.

Another flash, and it's back to the present. Beating the enemies that stand between them, and their possible future. Her dear friends by her side, sticking beside her through all the strife that they have faced. Feeling the comfort, confidence, and loyalty.

And then...

Usagi tried to shake herself away from these images that floated through her mind, but suddenly another one impaled her.

Midnight black hair, ocean blue eyes, and a grinning face. Red roses held up in front of her. A tuxedo. Accepting the rose as she stood in front of him, gazing up into ocean blue eyes filled with love and happiness.

(I love him. At least, in this world I do – but what is his name?)

As Usagi watched the scene, she saw herself smiling widely at him before thrusting herself to him, squealing in excitement – his name spouting from her mouth with so much enthusiasm and love.

(What did she say? I know that she said his name, but what is it?)

Another image.

The same man jumping down from a tree branch, executing a flip, and landing in front of herself. However, this time she wore an outfit – an odd one. The man was protecting her from a monster.

(He protects and loves her. In this... past life, he was a gentleman, a prince. His name is... Mamoru. I believe that would suit him. Yes, Mamoru...)

At that, the images vanished and she found herself still in the hospital. The locket remained open, playing the same song over and over, never ceasing.

"Usako, live...just live..." Mamoru murmured, still asleep, yet dreaming and thinking of her.

(Even in his dreams, he still thinks about me. This dimension must care – so much...) Usagi noted before sinking into darkness as she returned to the other world.

"""""""""""

Usagi woke up and noticed the lace sprawled on the comforter. Picking the article up, Usagi placed it on the night stand, and took off the other lace. Gazing at herself in the bureau, Usagi looked at herself and reflected back on the discoveries she has made.

"The other dimension, they care for me. However, I have also noticed the amount of weight that I carry on my shoulders should I return. Here, I can be normal, be myself. Quatre and the others, they would take care of me, and be my family, wouldn't they?" Usagi mused.

Deciding not to think about the matter any longer, Usagi opened the door and stepped outside. Her feet carrying her to a door farthest from her room. Not knowing what she was doing, Usagi opened it and stepped inside.

Instantly a click went off from a barrel of a gun. Shock and fear made its way through her veins, sending up warning signals down her spine.

It was dark in this room, pitch black but after a few seconds her eyes eventually adjusted and she began to notice a form take shape across from her.

"I...I..." Usagi trembled and stuttered.

"Usagi," the form mumbled to itself, the figure flipping the safety back on, and putting the gun away.

"Hiiro?" Usagi sighed out a relief as he simply gave a grunt in reply.

Sensing that everything was fine, her life no longer in danger, Usagi collapsed on the ground, trying to recover from her most recent experience. Hiiro then strolled over to her side, placing comforting arms around her shoulders as he tried to calm her down.

"Gomen nasai for scaring you," Hiiro tried to apologize, despite the fact that his tone never changed.

"You're not much for apologies are you, Hiiro?" Usagi smirked up at the 'Perfect Soldier'.

"Hn."

"It's okay, I'm not much for bravery," Usagi confessed, snuggling up to the warmth that Hiiro radiated.

"What are you doing out here?" Hiiro asked.

"..."

Noticing Usagi's uncomfortable silence, Hiiro tightened his grip around the girl's body, and craned his head downwards to look at her solemn eyes.

"It's about your decision," Hiiro concluded.

Usagi gave a wordless nod, leaning her head against his chest.

"What am I suppose to do?"

"It's your decision whether or not you leave."

"What about you guys?"

"What about us?"

"I-I don't know what's to become of you or me..."

Hiiro allowed himself a low chuckle, his voice deep and unprepared for such an uncharacteristic action that he hardly indulged in.

"We'll survive. We have for so many years. I'm sure we'll handle ourselves just fine without you in our lives."

"..."

"If...you do stay here, with us..."

At the sound of the alternative, Usagi's eyes became intensely trained on Hiiro, and she saw sincerity from his Prussian blue eyes.

"We would be grateful; I would be grateful."

"Why...what would cause all of you to be happy with me around?"

A smirk touched the corner of his lips. From the weeks that she has known the 'Perfect Soldier', they have not been close to each other. Yet from the past few days, he has revealed himself to her – more than she could ever hope for.

"You have given us life, a new perspective. It is because of that that we consider you as family, Usagi." Hiiro answered, his voice uncharacteristically soft to her ears.

Usagi widened her eyes, not expecting this answer or how he delivered it to her – his voice was so soft, filled with so much affection that it touched her heart.

(Family...)

Images of her little brother, her mother, and her father.

Pictures of her future self with Neo-King Endymion and Chibi Usa.

Her friends and the Starlights. Sailor Moon.

Shaking those images away, Usagi gazed up at Hiiro who still had yet to remove his arms draped around her torso. And as she looked at him, her mind drifted to more scenes and images that began to filter themselves into her mind.

Scenes of Duo being chased by Wufei.

Duo and herself together, playing small pranks, getting to know one another in the few weeks they have been together.

Duo greeting and accepting her so quickly.

Quatre being so kind and tending to her wounds.

Wufei accepting her in his own way. Although he still called her onna at times.

Trowa's silent, peaceful company.

All of them made her feel so complete. Even the Maguanacs, barring the fact that they were quite overprotective towards her.

"I recall my past – all of them. Earlier, I only had the slightest hunches as to who I was, but now... now I know everything."

"Do you want to return home? Do you want to go back to your old life?"

Usagi bent her head, resting on his chest.

Feeling his heartbeat, his even breathing, Usagi simply murmured, "Not yet, not just yet."

And so Hiiro stroked her hair, accepting her answer for now. And both of them continued in that fashion, in that same position throughout the night.

"""""""""

A few days later, Usagi's personality appeared to be less hectic than it had been a few days ago. She was more at ease with herself and her surroundings. However, from time to time she would become unusually silent. Her eyes would glaze over, as if she was deep in thought.

"What's wrong with Usagi?" Duo finally questioned the others.

"I don't know..." Quatre shook his head, his eyes filling up with worry.

"The onna's probably bothered about her old home," Wufei bluntly stated.

"Could that be it?" Duo asked the others.

"We should tell her," Trowa voiced aloud.

"Yeah, that we couldn't find her home..." Wufei agreed.

"And then where would she go?" Duo demanded, his eyes blazing.

"Here. She would always be welcome here. She could live here as she has been doing for the past month and a half..." Quatre suggested.

"Who's going to tell her?" Trowa wondered.

"I already have," Hiiro grunted out.

"Whaa...? When?" Duo took on a quizzical expression.

"Few days ago..."

"If you already told her she could stay here, why is she still depressed?" Duo pointed out.

"She's deciding," Wufei concluded.

"About what?" Quatre queried.

"Her choices." Hiiro answered, and abruptly left the room.

"""""""""

(You have to choose. You don't have much time left...) Usagi kept reminding herself.

She knew that time was running out, she had to decide whether it be today, tomorrow, or the day after. All she knew was that she had to decide by this week. And two days have already passed, leaving five days left. Only five days.

In one hand she could always return back home. Home where familiar faces would greet her. Home where her wonderful family would unconditionally love her no matter what.

She would be at a place where she would have quarrels with her little brother. She would be surrounded by her friends – loyal and true.

And when she felt herself drift off to sleep, she would catch glimpses of them, hear their comforting words, hear their encouragement.

They were waiting for her return. Her friends, and her beloved.

Her supposed beloved.

He had been visiting her constantly, his hands on top of hers – warm, strong, and comforting.

So many awaited her in the other life, and she had to protect that world. She was a long, lost princess reborn into the body of a normal teenager – she was a warrior. A warrior who fought for peace and love, who fought for the good of the others. Without her, what would happen in that world? Would they still be able to survive? And what would the others think?

The weight over her shoulders had never felt so heavy until now. What should she do?

Usagi sat there in the garden, flowers blossoming around her as the warmth of the sun gazed down and over her person – providing as much comfort to her as possible. Robbins, blue jays, and hummingbirds chirruped and flew by, passing over and around her as they went about their day. In their own way, the nature around her tried its best to relieve her of the stress that was unimaginably placed on her shoulders.

"Whether to leave or not..."

"What do you have back home?"

At the sound of the new voice, Usagi became startled and whirled around to face the intruder.

"Trowa..."

The brown haired, long banged teenager stood at the entrance of the garden, wearing his usual black turtleneck and blue jeans. The silent pilot casually walked over to her, gazing over the paraphernalia of flowers surrounding the golden haired teenager.

"Don't you think that your family will care, or your friends?" Trowa pointed out.

"I suppose they would, and the others – they would need me, wouldn't they?"

Trowa didn't respond.

"I have so many duties back home. As a student, as a dutiful sister, and all those responsibilities..." Usagi continued.

"Maybe we would be able to visit..." suggested a new visitor.

"I doubt it, Quatre. It's difficult to get to my world," Usagi wryly answered.

Trowa quirked an eyebrow.

"That is what I believe. After all, none of you have managed to find out where my home is. To my knowledge, the only reasonable answer would be that I belong somewhere else."

"Humph. You're talking nonsense, onna," Wufei grunted out.

"Perhaps," Usagi grinned, twirling a violet around her fingers.

"So does this mean you're going back home?" Duo questioned, his voice laced with sadness.

"I...haven't decided," Usagi regretfully informed.

"Whatever you decide, we'll support you," Quatre comfortably voiced aloud.

"Thank you..."

"""""""""""

(You must decide. Soon, soon total darkness will come...) a faint voice warned.

Usagi glared hard, contemplating between the two worlds. As no answer made itself present, Usagi pushed the covers off of her lithe form to go outdoors.

"Can't think?" Hiiro's words intruded the silence as the warm rays of Aurora's fingers touched the velvet black sky.

"I'm to decide by tonight or tomorrow morning," Usagi whispered.

Hiiro came up behind her, placing his arms almost hesitantly around her torso, drawing her close. His warm breath tingling against her cold skin, sending shivers down her spine.

"What is your will?" Hiiro's deep voice questioned, his lips so close to her ear.

Staring straight ahead, Usagi momentarily took in the lovely sight before memories returned to her.

Herself dressed in that particular attire that she used whilst fighting. She recalled herself gazing out at the endless span of the ocean, as sunlight came out to play. Her comrades sending out their support towards her after her loss.

She had prayed that day, hoping that her loved one, wherever he was, is safe.

Now here she was, with Hiiro. She knew that whatever she decided, she won't be alone.

If she was loved in both worlds, what is her will?

"I'll decide tonight, once the first star comes into view." Usagi proclaimed.

"Hn."

""""""""""""

"The makurayami is coming for her tonight, I am certain." Setsuna informed them.

"So she has to decide by today." Raye uttered, half-afraid, half-hopeful.

"How will we know on what she has decided? If she decides the other world, instead of this one?" Ami inquired.

"Her body will still be here, but her spirit will leave. And if that happens, her Silver Crystal will appear before us, and break..." Setsuna steadily said, forcing herself not to waver.

"I see," Ami nodded in understanding, fresh tears pouring forth at the mere thought of losing her friend.

"I can't bare the thought of being separated from her..." Minako voiced aloud, burying her face into her hands.

"It is by her will alone," Setsuna firmly stated, sitting down beside Usagi's prone form.

Her face had already begun to pale before their eyes as time passed with each hour.

"It is her own will..."

""""""""""

Usagi stopped herself in the hallway, clutching her head as memories became more detailed.

"Agh..." Usagi grunted, feeling the pull inside her chest.

(It's coming for me, whatever it is, it's consuming my soul...)

A few minutes later, the sensation passed away, and she was back to normal.

Eying the sky outside along with the time, Usagi walked towards her destination. It wouldn't be long before the first star would appear.

"They don't know what I'll decide, not yet..." Usagi confessed, taking one look at the mansion before walking away.

""""""""""""

Darkness swept over her, taking her within a pitch-black portal.

Flashes of lightning, booming thunder crashed close by. Steam rising beneath her feet followed by echoing screams.

"Where am I?"

"THIS IS WHAT IS KNOWN AS THE OUTER PLANE. YOUR DECISION SHALL TAKE PLACE HERE AND NOW, MORTAL." Mixed voices confronted her, coming from everywhere at once.

"Outer plane?"

"YES. NOW WHAT IS YOUR WILL? DECIDE NOW OR THE MAKURAYAMI SHALL TAKE YOU."

"What is this... makurayami?"

"TOTAL DARKNESS, GREATER THAN THE ABYS ITSELF. A PLACE WHERE NO EMOTIONS RESIDE, AND NO MEMORIES PASS BY."

"Total darkness," echoed the young teenager.

"NOW, WHAT IS YOUR WILL?"

"My will, my will is..." Usagi answered aloud, her last words cut off as a great wind enveloped her body, sucking it into darkness.

"IT HAS BEEN HEARD."

""""""""""""

Hiiro watched the rest of the stars come and rise, the moon shining brightly as ever amongst the dark sky. The others had seen this as well, and once all the stars arrived, they had left, alone with their thoughts.

"She made her decision," Wufei stated, and left for his room.

"I'll miss her," Duo confessed, brushing back his bangs, tightening his braid once before leaving as well.

As the last of the pilots left, Hiiro remained, his back propped up against the trunk of the tree, his eyes trained up at the night sky.

"It is your will alone," Hiiro grunted.

With that, he jumped down from the tree branch, landing perfectly on the concrete ground. And as he walked away, he released a hidden ribbon that he kept fisted in the palm of his hand. Releasing it from his grip, he solemnly watched the pink lace drift away with a gust of wind, twirling in the cold, night air.

With a small tug of his lips, the soldier continued on his way, heading for home.

Memories of a certain blue eyed, blond that would always have a place in his heart. Even if she never returned, even if she forgets about him, he would not. None of them would, because with the small time they spent together, she had made a place in their heart – in his heart, most of all.

"Just live, Usagi, just live..."

""""""""""""""""

(Just live, Usagi, just live...) a faint voice echoed in the back of Usagi's head, making her pause in her footsteps.

Unaware of where the voice came from, Usagi twisted her body around, looking off into the distance. Beside her, Mamoru stopped as well and watched as his girlfriend turned to watch – in his eyes – the simple, yet picturesque horizon of the sun setting behind the ocean waves.

"Usako?" Mamoru softly called out.

(That voice...it's so familiar.)

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Usagi found herself to be saying.

"Hai," Mamoru glanced at the ocean, but found himself to be looking more at the blond by his side, "Beautiful."

Sensing certain blue eyes looking at her, Usagi blushed and looked up at ocean blue eyes. For some odd reason, she was faintly certain that the voice that had recently entered her head had eyes not of ocean blue, but Prussian.

"Mamo-chan?"

"Mm?"

"What should we do now?"

At her words, Mamoru found himself twisting the corner of his lips.

"Why, Usako, we live."

(Live...that's what the voice told me.)

(...live, Usagi, just live...) the voice echoed once more, fainter this time.

For some inexplicable reason, the harder she tried to recall the voice, the more difficult it was for her to grasp. And as she continued to stare up at her beloved, the more her thoughts appeared to grow farther by each second.

Smiling lightly, Usagi found herself to nod at Mamoru's words, "Hai, of course."

With that, Mamoru bent down, wrapping his arms around Usagi's torso and pulled her into a kiss. Before them, the couple kissed as the first star came in sight, and as the sun set behind the ocean's landscape. It was a picture-perfect moment, and Usagi wouldn't have it any other way.

(Sayonara...) she faintly heard in the recess of her mind.

(Sayonara...) Usagi echoed back, not knowing who the voice belonged to.

With that, the voice completely vanished, and she found herself no longer thinking about faint voices or distorted images. To her, these no longer mattered – all she needed or wanted was right here. Here where she was unconditionally loved – with her family, with her friends, and with her beloved. Her Mamo-chan.

"Ai shiteru, Mamo-chan."

"Ai shiteru."

The End.

"""""""""""""


End file.
